


Saki Kokusai-Hen (Story from the International Side)

by GuardianTruth



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianTruth/pseuds/GuardianTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Guys!! This is my first story here, so please like and review this story [your reviews will help me improve. Also, this story is from my story while at FanFiction, so there may be multiple chapter releases.].<br/>So Enjoy ;) ~~~~</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! This is my first story here, so please like and review this story [your reviews will help me improve. Also, this story is from my story while at FanFiction, so there may be multiple chapter releases.].  
> So Enjoy ;) ~~~~

“Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou, Chinitsu, Riichi, Ipeko, Dora 4, 1,600 all.”

“There goes high schooler Jin Hua finalizing this match with a Kazoe Yakuman!! And, his team will move on to the finals of the Korea’s High School National Tournament. So, what do you think of this player Nam-pro.”

“He is a monster. Never in my life have I’ve ever seen this play before.”

“Really? As a japanese professional Mahjong player, what do you think of this? Are there any players like him.”

“Certainly.”

“Then who?”

“The feared player of the Japanese Mahjong world, Miyanaga Teru.”

“Who?”

“She is a beast maybe even a goddess.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Miyanaga Teru.”

“Ahh.”

“But, there is one person no, two people who is in competition with her.”

“Who may that be?”

“Her sister Miyanaga Saki and the considered god of Mahjong, Honou Akia.”

“What is his play, Akia Honou.”

“Heh, you need to watch in order to find out.”

 

* * *

 

“Ron!! Dai Su Shi, Su Anko, Si Kan Zi, Tsuisou, 48,000 ~desu.”

“And there he goes!!! Honou Akia with a quintuple yakuman finish!!”

“Well, that’s no surprise. He could be an international champion if he wanted to.”

“What’s surprising is that he’s only a first year in high school.”

“You have to say. But, he’s the son of renown mahjong pro, Kani Suuri.”

“Ahh, her, isn’t she the White East Tiger?”

“Yes, she is, and his father a pro go player who has 3 titles. I believe his name  is Lee Yanta.”

“That’s his name. And, he is really famous for his traps in his plays.”

“So, does Akia play with traps?”

“Not much as his father though.”

“Ah, I see.”

“So, is he participating in the International Tournament with Japan?”

“He said, yes, but I doubt that.”

“Why is that?”

“You see, he has a busy schedule and can’t keep up with his mahjong.”

“I see.”

“But, if he did say yes, then he’s probably going.”

“Hmmm…”

“When is the tournament?”

“It is in 3 months.”

“They’d better prepare.”

“There was a lot of scary players that just came.”

“Like…?

“Kiyosumi High School.”

“You mean Miyanaga Saki.’

“She might be prominent, but you can’t forget…”

“Nodoka!!”

“Right, she is supposed to be Miyanaga’s rival.”

“Do you think the “old” people have a chance.”

“I don’t know; there are a lot of strong players now.”

“Let’s just hope Japan can win this time.”

 

* * *

 

“Yosh! Anyone gonna join the International Tournament?”

“We all will, right?”

“Yuuki, of course.”

“We’ll all be joining president.”

“Alright, now there are 3 categories, High school, individual, and mix. Which section?”

“All of them captain!!”

“Yuuki, you shouldn’t represent the whole group. Who knows, there may be people that may not want to join..”

“Don’t worry, you’ll all join right?”

“I don’t mind… how about you, Nodoka.”

“Of course! You Saki, Mako.”

“Heh, you bet ya.”

“O..o...of course, hehe.”

“All right then it is all decided! We’ll do everything then.”

“Yay!!! Then let’s go to the clubhouse!!”

“How can we, we’re on a train.”

“... … …”

“Yuuki, you must look at your surroundings.”

“Nodoka, stop lecturing me.”

“I’m not lecturing you. It’s just common sense.”

 

* * *

 

“Ron! Riichi, Ippatsu, ipeko, dora ni! 8,000!”

“Geez Shizuno, you always win during late game.”

“Well Ako, doesn’t mean you have to improve you skills.”

“You and your pride.”

“Well let’s play one more round.”

\--------

“Ron! Riichi, Chitoitsu, Dora 6. 4,000/8,000.

\-------

“Tsumo! Chun, dora ichi, 400/700.

\--------

“Tsumo! Chinitsu, dora ichi! 4,000/8,000”

“Damn it! Yuu, how did you get a hand like this.”

“Well, you did win with a haneman hand, Shizuno. Why should you worry bout a hand like this ?”

“Uh… It’s a Chinitsu hand.”

“Well, I improved my skill like you said.”

“I was talking to Ako.”

“Okay let’s play another game.”

“Yeah!!”

\--------

(Arata) “Tsumo. Honitsu, dora ichi. 4,000 all.”

\--------

“Tsumo! Ryanpeko, Chinitsu, Riichi, Ippatsu, dora san! 8,000/16,000.

“Geez Shizuno, you get a yakuman hand. By they way, where is teacher?”

“I don’t know. She said she is going to pick up a pro player for us to play with. I wonder what’s taking her so long?”

“Pro!”

“Yeah, she’s going to pick up a famous pro player to our school for us to play with.”

“I wonder who?”

“Well, Yuu, she’s Kani Suuri.”

“Sensei!!”

“My, my Shizuno you’re excited as usual.”

“Huh? Where the pro?”

“She’s coming. Ah, there she is.”

“Wait she is…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sensei! She’s… not a pro…is she? She doesn’t look like it.”

“Shizuno! *Sigh* She’s a pro.”

“Liar! She doesn’t look like one! She looks too young.”

“Well thank you kind person. To be honest, I’m 35 and I’m a pro.”

“Huh?”

“Shizuno, you’re clueless. Are you?”

“How am I supposed Ako? She looks likes an 18 year old.”

“Please don’t compliment me on my looks. Now lets get started shall we.”

“Yeah!!”

“Of course.”

“Finally we get to play a pro, *for once*”

“OK! Let’s get started then.”

“OK, Sensei!!”

“Ok, after you get set up, I need two players.”

“Two players?”

“Right uhhh, what’s your name?”

“Ako Arata.”

“Ahh, Arata-chan, right, we’re playing three player mahjong.”

“Three player?”

“Right.. … … what’s your name.”

“My name is Matsumi Kuro.”

“Ahh, Kuro-chan, we’re playing three player mahjong.”

“We don’t know how to play three player.”

“Then I’ll teach you then.”

“Ok Pro-sama!”

“Call me Kani-san or sensei.”

“Alright let’s get going.”

* * *

 

“Tsumo! Rin Shan Kai Hou, San Anko, San Kantsu, Toi Toi, Dora roku, Pei dora ni, 8000/16000~desu!”

“Ahh, Kani-san, you always keep winning. How am I going to keep winning?”

“Shizuno-chan, you just have to practice and you’ll get better at it. Let’s play one more game with different people. How about Kuro-chan and Yuu-chan join. Ako your next so prepare.”

“Right.”

“Uhh, Kani-san?”

“Yuu-chan what’s wrong?”

“How am I supposed to play?”

“I know it’s very difficult for you, but you must handle it.”

“You know my playing style?”

“Of course, I know everyone’s playing style.”

“What? You know our playing style?!!?”

“Of course Ako, I wouldn’t come here without gathering info. Then if you guys are ready then we’ll get started.”

“Right.”

* * *

 

“Tsumo! Riichi, Ippatsu, Tsumo, San Anko, Dora jyu-ichi, Pei dora yon, 8000/16000!

“Ron! Ryan Peko, Dora yon, Pei dora ichi, 16000.”

“Tsumo. Toi Toi, San Anko, Chun, Pei dora ichi, 3000/ 6000.”

“And that’s game; you see Yuu-chan, you can do it.”

“Thank you Kani-sensei for believing in me.”

“Not a problem Yuu-chan. Ok, Ako-chan and Akado-san why won’t you guys come and join us?”

“Man, I haven’t played three player in a long time.”

“Let’s do it Sensei.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

\---------------------

“Tsumo! Chun, Hatsu, Honitsu, Dora ichi! 2000/4000.”

“Ron! Chun, Honitsu! 3900!

“*Heh* Tsumo! Riichi, Ippatsu, Chinitsu, Ipeko! 4000/8000! And, that’s game.”

“It’s over.”

“Is it hard Ako-chan?”

“A bit, some of the yaku in four player is removed in three player, so it’s hard getting the tiles I wanted.”

“Yes, but you got in to tenpai faster than I expected.”

“*Sigh* I never wanted to play three player again. It’s so frustrating.”

“You’ll get used to it Ako, just hang in there.”

“Thanks Akado-Sensei.”

“Now let’s play four player shall we?”

“Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Alright, hmm, lets have Yuu, Ako, and  Arata-chan join and fight against me first.”

“ALRIGHT!”

“Alright then.”

* * *

 

“Ron! Riichi, Nam, Ton, Dora ichi 8000!”

“Oh well, I can’t seem to beat you Jin. You’re just too good.”

“Well I can’t say anything about that Shin. You’re pretty good too. You are vice-captain after all be proud of that.”

“Well, I still can’t beat you. One more game?”

“Sure that’ll be good practice for me.”

“Heh, let’s do it!”

“By the way keep the volume down Shin. This is my house after all.”

“Alright.”

\---------

“Ron! Ipeko, Pinfu 1300!”

“*Sigh*That’s game.”

“Yeah! I beated you Jin.”

“*Sigh* You’ve beaten me indeed by a 100 points. As expected from the vice-captain, you always make a comeback when needed.”

“Heh, that’s me alright! Say about the international tournament…”

“What is it Shin?”

“Are we entering in all of the sections?”

“Of course Shin. Why?”

“It’s because that there are a lot of good schools now.”

“Like Shiraitodai?”

“Not only that and, Kiyosumi and Achihiga. “

“Not to mention Ryuumonbuchi too. I wouldn’t want to verse against their ace, Amae Koromo.”

“Yeah she is a scary girl indeed, but very cute and short.”

“Then there’s Esui’s Jindai.”

“We have to play them all in the mixed tournament, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But, I have a question.”

“What is it Shin?”

“What is a mixed tourney?”

“As in the tournament mode selections?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it is a new concept. I don’t know how Japan is doing it, but since Korea is sending only two high schools, we can participate in all of tourneys. But, mix is just playing with mixed genders. That’s the only difference.”

“Did you make the team order yet?”

“Of course, what did you expect from me?”

“Heh, I guess.”

“So what is the other school participating?”

“It didn’t compete in the last nationals, but they are really good. I heard all of their players are on my level.”

“What?!?”

“I know. Their captain, I heard, is better than pros.”

“Well aren’t you better than pros?”

“Of course, but when I looked in the magazine for this month’s issue, it talked about the captain of the unknown school, Nausicaa Ui.”

“Eh, he’s a Japanese person I see.”

“He’s half Japanese and half Korean.”

“Ah, that explains a lot.”

“Heh, I know. But, I heard his mother and father were mahjong pros. Well, his mom is, but his father moved on to tennis and he became top class while the mother is still doing mahjong, but not at a professional level.”

“He has a complicated family.”

“Also, Nausicaa has one sister who is superb at both mahjong and tennis.”

“Does he also play tennis?”

“Yes, and he’s a national class monster in tennis.”

“Do you think he’s a national class monster in mahjong.”

“Maybe, I don’t know. Many people said he’s a national class monster, but I have to see it in order to believe it.”

“Heh, this international tournament, it’s going to an interesting one.”

“Interesting one indeed.”

* * *

 

“Ron. Riichi, Ippatsu, Ipeko, Chun, Dora, 8000!”

“*Sigh* That’s expected of the captain.”

“*Tch* Why did you throw away your 4 way wait and go for that closed hell wait.”

“You see Yuuki, you’ll understand why.”

“But, Mako-chan!”

“Anyways, how did it go, captain?”

“I don’t know Mako. Who knows maybe we’ll be picked. The drawing’s tomorrow.”

“Picked for what?”

“Saki, well, since there has been a lot of Japanese schools that play mahjong. The mahjong committee has to draw out names in order for us to compete in the mixed tournament. Well, since Shiraitodai and Senriyama won the most points, they got the ticket to mixed. but the committee can choose 3 more schools and they are doing that through a draw.”

“Oh, I never thought that the process can be so complicated. Will we get picked?”

“Don’t worry Saki, with my luck, I’m sure we’ll be able to get it.”

“Thanks.”

“Anyways, tomorrow they are e-mailing us the results, so everyone must be here tomorrow, ok?”

“Yes!”

“But, we’re always here.”

“Haha, Yuuki you're always so obvious.”

“Is that a praise or criticism?”

“Neither.”

“Nodoka, tell me?”

“I just told you neither!”

“What do you mean?”

“*Sigh* Anyway, we should read over the rules just in case we get picked.”

“Wise thinking Nodoka. OK, we’ll read over the rules, ok everyone?”

“Eh!!! But… But … It’s sooo…t”

“No buts Yuuki! We have to be prepared so we could practice like the rules says so. Besides, it’s three in the afternoon and you’re already that tired. If you’re going to sleep, sleep earlier at home.”

“But…”

“Nodoka is right. We have to be prepared at anytime.”

“I have to agree with Saki there Yuuki. Good luck.”

“Ughhhh!!!!!!!!!!”

* * *

 

“Ne-ne, Haku.”

“What is it Nausicaa?”

“Do you think we’ll stand a chance against the world?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there is Jin Hua who is already world renown and there is the rumored Miyanaga Teru who is also a demon. Man sister, I can’t wait.”

“Me too, Me too.”

“Well, wanna go play with me?”

“Nah, I’d rather do it with the family.”

“*Sigh* Just as expected.”

“He he.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re finally done!!!!”

“Yuuki, you did a great job keeping up, now as a reward we play!”

“*Sniff* Let’s play!!”

“*Sigh* There’s no choice now.”

“Heh, ok Yuuki, lets play.”

“OK!!!”

* * *

 

“Ron. Hatsu, Chun, Toi Toi! 8000… Tsumo. Chinitsu, Dora. 6100 all… Ron. Riichi, Ippatsu, Tsumo, Pinfu, Tanyao, Dora. 6200 all.”

“Tsumo! Double Riichi, Dora Yon! 3000/6000!... Tsumo! Double Riichi, Dora Yon! 3000/6000!”

“Ron! Ton, Chun! 2000!”

“*Harvest Time* Tsumo. Kokushi Musou. 8000/16000.

“And that’s game.”

“NO FAIR!!!”

“Awai, calm yourself, everyone has to lose someday.”

“Well, except Teru.”

“*Sigh* Awai, Sumire’s right. Calm yourself.”

“Siip”

“Teru…”

“Anyways, they should be here soon.”

“You mean the representatives.”

“...”

“Well, I heard that Japan is suddenly taking a turn for its picking of representatives.”

“Huh? I don’t know what that means?”

“*Sigh* They just announced it today that they’ll be picking randomly from the final eight from the national tournaments for all tournaments.”

“WHAT!! BUT, WE HAD THE SPOT!!!!

“Awai, calm down.”

“But Teru…”

“I understand, but you need to calm down about this situation. Pouting isn’t going to do any good. So, they’ve picked the representatives eh Seiko-chan?”

“No, the drawing is live tonight.”

“I see. Then, we shall go to the auditorium tonight. We have to be there during the drawing.”

“But, I have chores to do~~~!”

“Do them now then. And, you’ll come with us.”

“Hmph, fine.”

“Then, it is settled. We’re going!”

* * *

 

“Eh?! You mean that the whole process changed!!”

“Looks like it.”

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about Shiraitodai and Senriyama taking up two spots. Besides, we’re going in randomly anyways.”

“Yuu’s right, why worry in the first place?”

“But…”

“Stop getting worried Shizu. It’s bad for your mental health. Leave the worries to sensei.”

“You’re right Arata.”

“Yosh! Everyone come here!”

“Sensei, what is it?”

“We have a free pass to see the drawing! Anyone want to come with me?”

“I do!”

“Of course me!”

“I’ll come.”

“You better count me in!”

“We’ll all come sensei!”

“Heh, I thought so. Alright lets meet here at 7!”

“OK!!”

* * *

 

“Alright group, I have an announcement!!”

“What is it president!!?”

“We’re going to the drawing!”

“Ehhhhh?”

“But, I have plans!”

“Well, Yuuki, you just need to postpone them because this drawing decides whether we are going to Internationals or not.”

“Fine! When are we going?”

“Now!”

“What?!!”

* * *

 

“Well, we are here at the drawing and it’s packed. I’m here with Fujita-pro ,and the drawing is going to begin in a few short moments. And I have a question for you.”

“Well, spit it out.”

“Well, do you know why the process has all randomized?”

“From what I’ve heard, the committee decided that they should test a team’s luck by doing it in a draw. ‘Skill is not the reason you win in Mahjong it is luck. And, we want to test that luck by having them draw, so we invited the final 8 from each section from the tournament and some other noteworthy schools..’ said a rep from the committee.”

“What are those noteworthy schools?”

“They seem to be Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi.”

“Ahh, I would get Ryuumonbuchi, but Kazekoshi.”

“The director of the committee said that Kazekoshi’s last player did really well against those monsters in the Kantou Tournament, so he invited that school.”

“Especially against Amae Koromo.”

“But, I wouldn't be surprised that the director invites all of them.”

“Why is that?”

“Korea”

“Huh?”

“Jin Hua”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Do your research next time, but he is considered Korea’s top Mahjong player and he’s a high schooler. He might as well be considered the King of Mahjong along with the Queen of Mahjong Miyanaga Teru or Naze Haku.”

“Who is Naze Haku?”

“She’s the older sister of Ui Nausica.”

“So, Naze is the maiden name?”

“Looks like it.”

“Usually, Asians don’t choose their maiden names. I wonder why they chose the maiden instead of their main name.”

“Aren’t their parents mad?”

“I hope not.”

“Alright, it’s almost time to start.”

“Heh, it’s about to begin. It’ll get very interesting.”

“And, It’s starting! Now, here comes the introduction from the director.”

“*Sigh*, the boring intro that everyone falls asleep in. Why bother making the speech”

“It took him a while to make that speech.”

“*Sigh* Do you think that I care.”

“You really are the meanest person.”

“Finally, the speech is done.”

“Now, for the lottery!”

\---

“Now, would the following people come up for the Individual Tournament drawing, Arakawa Kei, Miyanaga Teru, Haramura Nodoka, Miyanaga Saki,  Kanada Ikeda, Komaki Jindai, Awaii Oohoshi, and Kyouko Suehara.”

\---

“Heh, let’s get going then.”

“Alright, the drawing has started!”

“First up is Miyanaga Teru. What will she get?”

“Testing her luck to the fullest eh?”

“She drew.”

“What did she get?”

“She got a positive. Miyanaga Teru will go to the International Individual!”

“Next is Awaii Oohoshi, right?”

“Yes, and, there she comes.”

“How many participants are going to be chosen?”

“4 people, I think.”

“Ah, Awaii drew.”

“She got… a negative.”

“That must hurt.”

“*Sigh* After working so hard to get 3rd place.”

“She just won’t get chosen.”

“Next is Nodoka.”

“She drew! And, she got… a positive!”

“Look at the audience roar. It might looks like that the audience might want her to join.”

“Right, next up is Saki.”

“The monster, that defeated Amae Koromo. I wonder how she’s going to do?”

“She drew, and she got… a positive, too!”

“So, she’ll fight her sister, eh?”

“Right, then next is Kei.”

“Another monster.”

“She drew and got a positive.”

“*Sigh* As usual.”

“Next, is Komaki.”

“...”

“Alright, she drew, and… … … she got a positive!!! The crowd is roaring!”

“Does she even have a chance against those monsters?”

“I wonder why the crowd is roaring so much.”

“Well, I guess it’s because that a regular person is chosen and has a chance against those monsters.”

“Ahh, I see.”

“She gives the regular non-superpowered mahjong players hope… hope that regular players can defeat monsters.”

“Now to the team drawing.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Break is now OVER!!! I, Fukuyo Kouko,am with Kokaji Sukoya-pro, and are announcing for team selection!! So, which team do you think are going to be selected?”

“Well I think that most definitely Shiraitodai is going to join.”

“Hmmmm, that’s interesting.”

“Why do you think that’s interesting?”

“Becuase…”

“Becuase?”

“Because of nothing.”

“*Sigh* This is going to be a long day.”

“Alright! The schools are now lining up! Now, how many schools are drawing again?  
“Eh?!! You don’t even know how many schools are even drawing?!”

“Well, of course I do! They are the schools that made it into the final eight and 4 other schools.”

“Could you care less, what are the 4 other schools?”

“Well, aren’t they Ryuumonbuchi High, Esui High, Kazekoshi High, and Miyamori High?”

“That’s right, I think.”

“Heh, so, you don’t even know.”

“Well, I do know! It’s that I was unsure for a second.”

“Eh, and, the schools are now coming!”

“It seems that Shiraitodai is drawing first.”

“Now, how many schools are going to the Internationals, again?”  
“Well, I think 4 or 5. We’ll just have to see. Ah, Shiraitodai drew, and… … … … … … … … … … … … … they got a positive!”

“Look at that crowd roar.”

“Seems like the public really wanted Shiraitodai to go.”

“I really think so too, heh. Ah, now look at we here, there is Ryuumonbuchi High School coming up to draw!!!!!!”

“A worthy national maybe international class school. They came up out of nowhere with Amae Koromo, last year.”

“Wow, do you think they are going to get the slip Sukoya-pro?

“Hmmmm, most likely.”

“I see; I see. Ah, there are coming up to draw.”

“And…. … … … … … … ... … they got a positive!!!”

“The crowd is roaring again.”

“Heh, maybe they want Amae Koromo to play in the International league.”

“Probably, she is a monster that could win us the tournament after all. Now we have 3 schools at most to add for the Japan’s roster.”

“Oh, the tension is so exciting!! Who’s next?”

“It looks like… Himematsu High is next on the list.”

“To be or not to be that is the question.”

“Where did you get that from?”

“From my English class.”

“Oh, but now is not the time to speak Shakespeare now.”

“Just giving the audience a little hint of entertainment.”

“But, it’s unnecessary. Don’t you think?”

“Nope, it is necessary.”

“*Sigh* Oh they drew.”

“What did they get?!”

“They got a… … … … … … … … negative.”

“I really do feel sorry for them. They did so much hard work. Don’t you think so Sukoya- pro?”

“They did their best. There is always next year.”

After the drawing… … …

“Wow, what did you think of the schools that made it pro??”

“I think it reflects luck on the tournament. Now they have gotten in, they must work as twice as hard in order to even stand a chance against the international players.”

“Now that’s all folks! The drawing has been concluded. Be sure to tune in 3 months from now to see live broadcasting of the tournament! See ya!”

 

End of Draw Arc...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Tsumo! Reach, One-Shot, Tsumo, Dora Two! 2000/4000!”

“There we go!” shouted an announcer, “we have the British Mahjong National Champion and, St Clare High School!! They will also be going to play in the International Mahjong Tournament along with 2 other schools in 3 months.”

\----------

“So how did you think think brother of that battle brother?” said Paul in the hallway

“They were kind of tough,” replied Saul, “but they were manageable.”

“How about that one unseeded school.”  
“That is what I call a tough school. The members’ strength almost match my strength.   
We barely got won that match.”

“I thought they were ‘manageable’”

“They were manageable except for that one unseeded school.”

“Which school was it?”

“It was Horsham High School.”

“At least you guys made it right?”

“Right.”

“Well good luck at Internationals,”said Paul wishfully  said.

“Thanks, we’ll need it,” replied Saul.

* * *

 

“Whew, I’m glad we got in the Tournament.” Hajime sighed.

“But that’s only the team and individual part. We still have the mix part to decide upon,” Touka warned, “we still must not let our guard down! I heard that we may have to be part of another tournament again.”

“Why?” asked Amae Koromo.

“They are going to analyze our skills at mahjong,” replied Tomoko.

“Then why did they draw the participants for the individual and team tourneys?” questioned Koromo.

“Well, the directors of the mahjong community stated that, ‘since mahjong is based on luck, why not pick the players based on luck?’”, replied Tomoko, “but I don’t believe in that statement. Call it a conspiracy, but I think that the directors had no time to pick players from the 3 tournaments, so they decided to only allow the team and individual tournaments based on a drawing. Also, the mix tournament has a greater reward for the country that wins it.”

“Heh, that’s interesting,” chuckled Jun.

“By the way, what is the mix tourney?” asked Koromo.

“Well, the mix tourney is like a team tourney except with each team member being different genders. Also, a country that is participating in the mixed tourney needs to register one team of seven people,” replied Tomoko.

“Wow, then competition’s tough, eh?” sighed Jun.

“Of course, I heard the directors are selecting players that’ll win them the tournament.” stated Tomoko

“Do you know when they are picking the participants?” asked Koromo.

“Well, by far they said they are going to pick the representatives via tournament and that is going to happen around one month from now.” replied Tomoko.

“Alright, then lets get playing!” shouted Koromo.

* * *

 

“Tsumo! Reach, One Shot, Tsumo! And…. no ura dora. That’s 1300/2600 points from y’all!

“And that’s game!” the announcer announced, “The winner of the 5th annual United States National Mahjong Tournament is Raven High School from Pennsylvania. They also get a spot representing the U.S. in the 2nd Annual International Mahjong Tournament.”

“Hey Steve, they did well right? I mean, we didn’t even get to the 4th player match.” said the announcer.

“I think this is the team that can at least be in the top eight,” reported Steve-pro, “what do you think of this Jake?”

“I’m not a pro like you so I wouldn’t know,” replied Jake.

“Hmmm, but would it defeat the big 4?” questioned Steve.

“Big 4?” Jake asked.

“The Big 4, like Britain, China, Japan, and Thailand.”

“Not Korea?”

“Well, from last’s year matches, Britain did do better than Korea skill wise. But, Korea had the luck.”

“But, how are we going to match China and Japan?”

“Well you see,” replied Steve, “we just need to work hard, and I believe that those teams would get it through them.”

“I like your confidence Steve.”

“Of course, one must have confidence before the battle so that we can be courageous in the battlefield.”

“Well, that concludes our broadcasting of this game. Tune in in 3 months to see the 2nd Annual International Mahjong Tournament!!!”

* * *

 

“Mah, Teru, don’t be so stiff.” cried Awai.

“We must not let our guard down, Awai.” replied Teru, “we still have the qualification tournament for the Mixed Tourney.”

“But most likely, I’m not in it.” said Awai.

“Still we must practice, Awai.” Sumehire warned, “the other countries might become stronger than us.”

“Didn’t we win last year?” asked Awai.

“It still was a pain to beat the other countries especially China,” Seiko groaned.

“Korea was tough too *sip*” Takami muttered while sipping her high class green tea.

“So, do we have to worry about those teams then?” asked Awai.

“We must let our guard down,” warned Teru, “weaker countries might just strike at us. Oh, Sumire did you get it?”

“Of course I did,” replied Sumire, “it’s right here, all of the countries participating in the International Tournament.”

“Let me see,” squeezed Awai.

“Hmmm, I see now.” Teru muttered to herself, “there’s a whole lot more countries participating than last year.”

“That’s troublesome.” Seiko sighed.

“Hmmmm,” wondered Teru.

* * *

 

“Noten”

“Noten”

“Noten”

“Nagashi Mangan.”

“There we have it! The winners of China’s 100th annual National Tournament is Xing Long High School! And, they have a spot on tackling the International Tournament. Tune in next time to see the qualification tournament for the individual tourney. That concludes our broadcasting!”

\-----

“How was it, Xiao Mei?” asked Huang Sui.

“Easy why?” replied Xiao Mei.

“Oh, nothing, they looked hard, that’s all.” replied Huang Su.

“Don’t underestimate me, brother.”

“Right back at you sister.”

“We’re tied now right?’ asked Xiao Mei.

“50 games to 50,” Huang Su snarked.

“You want to have a go?” challenged Xiao Mei.

“Of cou…”

“Wait captain!” yelled Qin Ai.

“Oh Qin, nice job.” Xiao Mei congratulated.

“Oh me? I only was protecting the points.” Qin denied, “you, the fifth player, did outstanding.”

“I placed you on 3rd position because of your skill; you did great,” encouraged Xiao Mei.

“Thank you!! I’ll do my best in the International Tournament!” Qin joyfully shouted.

“Alright, take a rest now. You deserved it.”

“Alright!” shouted Qin as she ran to her ride.

“Now, the game is on little brother!” challenged Xiao Mei.

“I was waiting for this!” replied Huang Su.

“Let’s GO!”

 

 


End file.
